


Le nouveau prof de maths

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(UA) Stiles s'ennuie en cours. Et savoir que son prochain cours est celui de maths ne l'aide pas se motiver. Mais quand il découvre qui est son nouveau prof, autant dire que son nouveau problème n'est plus la motivation à travailler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le point de vue de Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois-ci, c'est Phoenix8351 qu'il faut pointer du doigt ! C'est elle qui a partagé une image sur le groupe Sterek Pack qui m'a inspirée cette petite histoire. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue, je vous invite à aller y jeter un œil ;) www*facebook*com/SlashMultiFandom/photos/a.421230731359928.1073741831.420834851399516/551583161658017/

Comme à son habitude, Stiles rêvassait, totalement inattentif à ce qu'il se passait en cours. Quel ennui ce prof, vraiment. Déjà que les matières scientifiques n'étaient pas son fort, si en plus c'était des somnifères ambulants qui devaient les lui apprendre, c'était couru d'avance qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Cette nouvelle année promettait d'être compliquée, encore.

Quand la cloche sonna enfin la fin du cours, il fut soulagé. Mais ce ne fut que pour une courte durée. En effet, en regardant son emploi du temps, il vit que son prochain cours était celui de maths. Encore une matière scientifique. Et le fait que le prof, Derek Hale, était nouveau, ne l'aidait pas à relativiser cette nouvelle heure de cours qui s'annoncer à son tour interminable.

Interminable, ce fut bien le mot. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, lorsqu'il vit le prof entrer. Cet homme grand, bien bâti, aux cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune et aux yeux bleu comme un océan dans lequel on rêverait de se noyer. Ce type était une bombe. Et si la classe n'avait pas été pleine d'autres élèves comme lui, Stiles aurait sans doute fini par lui sauter dessus. Non, mais ce n'était pas humain. Personne ne pouvait être aussi bandant. Parce que, oui, depuis cinq minutes – bon sang, ça ne faisait que cinq minutes, c'était pas possible ! – que le nouveau prof de maths était entré dans la salle, le cerveau du sud du jeune homme s'était réveillé. Alors oui, cette heure allait vraiment être interminable. Une véritable torture.

À midi trente, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit enfin, et l'hyperactif se précipita en dehors de la classe pour courir jusqu'au toilettes des garçons et s'enfermer dans l'une des cabines. Nom de Dieu ! Voilà qui promettait de rendre cette nouvelle année… tendue. Ouais, c'était carrément l'adjectif parfait en ces circonstances.

Dix minutes plus tard, une fois calmé, Stiles se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Normalement, Lydia, son amie d'enfance, devait l'y attendre. Ils avaient prévu de s'y rejoindre, n'ayant aucun cours en commun le matin. Il balaya la salle et tomba rapidement sur la belle chevelure blond vénitien qui caractérisait son amie. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambée, saluant à peine la jeune fille brune qui l'accompagnait.

— Lydia ! Sérieusement ! T'as vu le prof de maths ? Le nouveau, Derek ! Putain, il est à tomber, ce gars. Je te jure, c'est un véritable appel au sexe sur pattes ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis un peu à la bourre : j'ai cru que j'allais pas réussir à tenir jusqu'à la fin du cours. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le manger tout cru !

Un silence gêné suivit sa déclaration alors que les deux filles se regardaient.

— Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc bizarre ?

— Stiles. J'imagine que tu n'as pas encore rencontré Cora ?

La susnommé fit un petit coucou de la main avec un rapide sourire crispé. Mais Stiles ne voyait toujours pas où son amie voulait en venir. C'était quoi le problème ?

— Cora Hale. La sœur de Derek, finit par ajouter Lydia en voyant que l'hyperactif ne percutait toujours pas.

"Oh, putain !" fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'il parvint à émettre tandis que sa mâchoire était à deux doigts de s'écraser sur la table et ses yeux de sortir de leurs orbites.


	2. Le point de vue de Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites merci à Orange-Sanguine qui m'a donné cette super idée du POV de Derek ! J'ai hésité à le poster tout de suite ou à attendre. J'ai finalement attendu :p (oui, je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs, mais j'assume !)
> 
> Merci de bien lire la note à la fin du chapitre pour bien comprendre quel sera l'avenir de cette fic ;)

Encore une nouvelle année. Encore une nouvelle ville. Et encore une classe. Les joies du prof remplaçant, quoi. Bon, pour être franc, la ville n'était pas si nouvelle pour lui, puisque c'était celle dans laquelle il avait grandi. Mais cela faisait quelques années qu'il était parti. Et il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'y revenir. C'était Cora qui l'avait convaincu d'accepter le poste qu'on lui avait proposé.

— Derek, plus personne ne se souvient de nous, ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne nous reconnaîtra ! Et puis, on est des adultes, maintenant. Alors conduis-toi comme tel, avait-elle dit.

— Tu as 17 ans, Cora, tu n'es pas une adulte, s'était-il contenté de répondre dans un bougonnement qui le caractérisait bien.

À force d'arguments, il avait fini par céder. Et maintenant, il était là, dans ce lycée rempli de gamin plus ou moins stupides qui n'écoutaient rien en cours pour la plupart. Parfois, il se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer pour qu'il veuille ainsi devenir professeur de mathématiques.

La sonnerie annonçant le changement de cours venait de retentir et il était déjà sur le chemin de la classe qui lui avait été assignée. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas encore hérité des élèves à problème de l'établissement. Avec un peu de chance, cette heure de cours passerait vite.

C'était sans compter sur le regard whisky qui se posa sur lui lorsqu'il passa la porte et qui ne le lâcha plus. Ce gamin avait des yeux hypnotiques. Et des lèvres… Nom de dieu, c'était à se damner ! Derek avait l'impression que s'ils avaient été seuls dans la salle, il se serait fait mangé tout cru. Il n'aurait même pas été étonné s'il avait vu de la bave s'échapper de la bouche de l'adolescence.

Il soupira de soulagement quand la cloche sonna enfin la fin de son calvaire. Et il n'était apparemment pas le seul à l'avoir attendue avec impatience. Par chance, le reste de la journée fut beaucoup plus calme et il ne croisa pas une nouvelle fois le dénommé Stiles, comme il avait pu l'apprendre après le cours grâce au trombinoscope.

Arrivé à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, il s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la porte, mais celle-ci l'était déjà. Cora devait être rentrée plus tôt, il n'avait pas fait attention à son emploi du temps. Il pénétra donc chez lui et se dirigea droit vers la cuisine.

— Cora ? appela-t-il en ouvrant le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau.

— Oui ? Je suis dans le salon avec...

— Tu n'imagines pas la journée que je viens de passer, la coupa-t-il entre deux gorgées. Mon dernier cours du matin, il y avait ce gamin, Stiles. Je te jure, il me bouffait littéralement des yeux. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à me sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre ! Je t'avoue qu'en dehors des cours, je serais pas spécialement contre, en fait. Il est lui-même des plus appétissants. Mais en cours, c'est tout simplement…

Tout en parlant, il s'était dirigé vers le salon, et s'arrêta net quand il y entra.

— Déroutant ? termina-t-il faiblement en regardant les deux jeunes filles assises sur le canapé. Euh… Désolé, j'ignorais que tu n'étais pas seule…

— J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Et donc, je te présente Lydia Martin.

Celle-ci fit un petit signe de la main avec un sourire amusé.

— La meilleure amie de Stiles, enchaîna Cora.

"Oh, putain !" fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'il parvint à émettre avant de quitter le salon le plus dignement possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avoue que je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de faire une suite à la base... Oui, mais voilà, je suis faible, et un rien peut me filer l'inspiration. Comme j'ai trouvé l'idée d'Orange-Sanguine excellente et que ça m'a donné l'inspiration, j'ai pas pu résister.
> 
> Maintenant, j'ai bien lu vos commentaires me demandant une suite avec la réaction de Cora (et j'imagine qu'avec ce chapitre, cette demande ne va pas diminuer et que vous allez vouloir aussi la réaction de Lydia XD). Si je ne vous dis pas non, je ne vais pas non plus vous promettre de le faire. À la base, c'était vraiment juste une idée comme ça, balancée sous le coup de l'inspiration après avoir vu l'image. Je n'avais prévu aucune suite.
> 
> Donc, pour le moment, prenez ce nouveau chapitre comme un bonus, et considérez la fic comme terminée. Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai autre chose là-dessus. Mais c'est seulement un "peut-être".


End file.
